


Спаситель

by Wac



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Stiles, Detective Stiles, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wac/pseuds/Wac
Summary: Постлайн 3 сезона. Прайм сомневается во всём, что только можно и нельзя, сомневаться. Воспользовавшись первым шансом, что ему выпал, он решает исследовать неотмеченнную территорию времён Великой войны вместе с Джаззом, чтобы затем получить расширенный доступ от Ботаники, члена Совета.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразное продолжение "Искателя" (моего предыдущего фанфика по TF). Присутствуют отсылки к Fallout и разрабам игр по вселенной TF.  
> Карта Кибертрона: http://itmages.ru/image/view/618540/f2a0428c  
> Справка о времени в TFA (источник: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Units_of_time): цикл - около 1,5 мин.; грун - 1 час; джоор - 6 часов; солярный цикл - 1 день; декацикл - около 10 дней; ворн - 83 года.

Масштабная камера, построенная специально под Мегатрона, была подготовлена ещё в Великую войну. Стул, подключённый к пленнику, обеспечивал подачу энергона в корпус и отслеживал показатели его мединтерфейса. К нему стазисными наручниками прикованы руки и ноги Мегатрона. Некоторая часть пластин с брони была убрана, чтобы подсоединить тонкие передающие шланги. От них исходил слабый розоватый свет, который тускло освещал почти полностью парализованное тело. Только голова сохранила свои двигательные функции. В таком положении Оптимус застал Мегатрона.  
По подсчётам Мегатрона прошло пять декациклов с последнего визита к нему. Он был не против посетителя хотя бы потому, что он развевал скуку пребывания в одиночной камере.  
Оптимус стоял за лазерной решёткой. Его силуэт был едва различим на тёмном фоне помещения, за исключением двух огоньков голубой оптики.  
Теперь, когда фигура задвигалась, Мегатрон следил за траекторией движения.  
— Мне, конечно, приятно лицезреть своего пленителя в моей обители, но мог бы ты быть менее активным: твоё беспокойное шарканье туда-сюда мешает. Знаешь, тюремное заключение и тому подобное — столько дел, — насмешливо произнёс Мегатрон.  
В ответ послышалось громкое хмыканье, но, так или иначе, фигура остановилась почти у самой решётки, позволяя немного разглядеть угрюмый фейсплейт.  
— И что же тебя привело сюда, Прайм? — Мегатрона забавляло поведение Оптимуса.  
— Молчание. Знал бы ты, какое же это редкое явление среди десептиконов, — сказал он после трёх, нет, четырёх кликов тишины. — Хочешь, отвечу за тебя? — создал иллюзию выбора Мегатрон.  
— Оставь своё мнение при себе, — прервал его Оптимус.  
— Какой злой автобот. Неужели тебе показалось, что я и в самом деле беспокоюсь о твоём согласии, — засмеялся Мегатрон. — Ну, так вот я продолжу: каково быть марионеткой в руках Совета? Вокруг тебя создали ореол благодетельного рыцаря-защитника, чьими стараниями устранили главную угрозу Кибертрона. Только вот проблемы не кончились, а Совет создаёт видимость спокойствия и безопасности, словно ничего и не произошло. Теперь ты улыбаешься и машешь по указке, создавая светлую атмосферу вокруг себя. Не удивлюсь, если в итоге ты станешь новым Магнусом.  
— Сказал тот, кто не гнушался использовать бактериологическое оружие против своего же народа, — сказал Оптимус первое, что пришло в голову.  
— На войне все средства хороши. Они знали на что подписываются, уходя на фронт. Но какими монстрами вы должны быть, что ваш же сородич побоялся к вам вернуться? Чем-то, что есть, отличается от того, что хотел построить я? Тебя с командой бросили на произвол судьбы, один на один со мной, когда лишь удача помогла вам выжить. Они не отправились искать вас за долгие звёздные циклы отсутствия. Не потому ли, что вас списали в расход и объявили дезактивами, даже не проверив? В конце концов вы шестерёнки в системе — вас легко заменить. И поэтому ты стоишь здесь, восславленный обществом, что тебя предало, и задаёшься вопросом: это ли ты хотел спасти. Смотришь на меня и думаешь, то ли зло ты покарал, оправдывая себя моими «как бы» безжалостными поступками, которые были многие ворны назад, — ухмыляясь произносил тираду Мегатрон. — Сейчас, смотря на моё ещё более унизительное положение, чем на Земле, когда я не могу ничего, кроме как двигать головой, подсоединённый к этому стулу, спроси себя ещё раз: ты доволен? — от недостатка энергии включилось резервное питание. Мегатрон вышел в энергосберегательный режим.  
Его оптика погасла — Мегатрон отключился. Интерфейс запищал, и вскоре по шлангам начал течь энергон. «Значит всё это время, он страдал от недостатка энергии и держался только на силе воли. Это неприемлемо для высокоразвитого общества, вроде нас. Это чудовищно… Так мы ничем не лучше десептиконов», — Оптимус с ещё более угрюмым выражением лицевой пластины, отвернулся.  
Он подошёл к панели управления, расположенной у края решётки.  
[ID: Optimus_1]  
[Пароль: ********]  
[Отказано. Недостаточный уровень допуска]  
Инковский голос возвестил Оптимуса о его скованности его действий. Он повторил ввод данных, но результат оказался тем же — ему не доверяли. Он не мог получить информацию о заключённом. Прайм ему ни в коем разе не сочувствовал — тот этого не заслуживал — но он не мог видеть подобное зверство. «Это хуже, чем смерть», — думал Оптимус, поднимаясь к выходу. Створки двери ушли в стену, пропуская его. Он был обязан что-то с этим сделать, решил про себя Прайм.  
***

— Позвольте зачитать решения Совета за сегодня: увеличение размера пошлин на товары, включённые в реестр химических реагентов, для торговцев из соседних солнечных систем; эмбарго на указанные в акте вещества, параллельно признание их нелегальными по всей планете; ограничение бюджета на исследование Ржавого моря. У собравшихся нет вопросов? — монотонно продекларировал Персептор со своего места.  
В зале Совета все молчали, удовлетворённые собранием.  
— В таком случае собрание Совета объявляется закрытым. Повторное заседание будет через три декацикла.  
Приглашённый гость, Оптимус, как всегда был просто слушателем. По уже ставшим обыденным обыкновению он поторопился уйти из зала, как только представиться возможность, но у выхода его остановил мелодичный голос.  
— Здравствуйте, Оптимус Прайм. Ранее у меня не было возможности вам представиться. Меня зовут Ботаника, на данный момент ответственная за поиски памятников прошедших эпох.  
— Здравствуйте. Приятно познакомиться с вами. Вы подошли ко мне с определённым вопросом, не так ли?  
— Ха-ха, — коротко засмеялась она и продолжила говорить. — От вашей оптики ничего не скроется. Предлагаю поговорить в более укромном месте, — Оптимус лишь коротко кивнул.  
Они недолго добирались до кабинета Ботаники. Он был заставлен некоторыми из её находок, в основном различными ёмкостями и статуэтками. Она прошла к своему столу. В помещении не было естественного освещения, и только тусклый свет от маленьких флуоресцирующих кристаллов на стене давал разглядеть комнату.  
— Теперь мы можем поговорить без лишних аудио. Проходите-проходите, только постарайтесь не задеть артефакты. Большие мехи, вроде вас, нечасто тут бывают. Помню, Ультра, когда ещё был Праймом, зашёл ко мне отчитаться, так он половину статуэток и амфор разбил. Потом сильно извинялся и клялся возместить ущерб. Я, конечно, была зла, но он так забавно выглядел, что я решила простить ему этот проступок. Было время, — улыбнулась она. — Но не будем отвлекаться на воспоминания старой рухляди. У моего отделения появились проблемы с энергоснабжением в районе раскопа на плато Гидракс, где-то на границе со Ржавым морем. Там ведутся работы по поиску артефактов времён Золотого века и Великой войны, — Ботаника достала из ящика стала инфорамку и протянула Оптимусу.  
Перед оптосенсорами Прайма поочерёдно представлялись разные экспонаты с их краткой характеристикой. Больше всего ему понравилась подборка отреставрированного оружия освободительного движения времён квинтессонов.  
— Здесь лишь некоторые найденные нами вещи. Наши раскопы почти по всему Кибертрону: Аякону, Восу, Тарну, Праксусу — и это лишь толика городов. Не обессудьте, это совершенно безопасно для граждан: всё выверено так, чтобы любой риск был сведён к минимуму.  
Она всё говорила с горячим энтузиазмом учёного, впрочем, изменился только голос, остальное сохранило свой холодный образ.  
— Это весьма впечатляющая коллекция артефактов, — он с улыбкой отдал инфорамку обратно владелице, — но в чём именно заключается проблема?  
— Два солярных цикла назад начались перебои с энергией: напряжение было либо слишком маленьким, либо слишком большим, некоторые предохранители не справились с работой, от чего пострадали несколько мехов. Мы немедленно подали запрос на станцию о сбое в работе, однако они ответили, что дважды проверили и не нашли какие-либо неисправности с их стороны, даже предложили самим всё проверить. Как деликатно с их стороны, — она несильно захихикала, но продолжила говорить более серьёзным тоном. — Мы запросили карту с расположением всех энергораспределяющих узлов, но снова, как вы можете догадаться, прочесав свой район, ничего не нашли. Мы не отчаялись и подняли с Архива карту со времён начала Великой войны. Там оказались неотмеченные на наших основных картах и картах конца войны туннели и несколько узлов. Основная сложность в том, что она находится на глубине, которая находится вне моей юрисдикции. Я уже несколько раз пыталась получить разрешение на действия в той области, но мне отказывали.  
— И что, вы надеетесь, я могу сделать? — у Оптимуса было плохое предчувствие, связанное с этим заданием.  
— Маленький отряд сможет легко разведать те туннели и остаться незамеченными. Они даже не проверяются властями. Одна проблема: неизвестно какие входы в туннели открыты. Вполне может статься, что они все давно заблокированы. В любом случае стоит обследовать все открытые ходы. Может найдётся причина неисправностей и без входа на нижние уровни: обвал, паразиты, заплутавшие мехи — столько возможных вариантов, что не сосчитать.  
— Если я соглашусь, то можно мне вас кое о чём попросить?  
— Всё что угодно, мой милый, — Ботаника заинтересовано наклонила голову.  
— Вы можете повысить мой уровень доступа?  
— Хм-м-м… Это действительно может оказаться проблемным. Потребуется не только моё участие, но и большей половины. Можно убедить Персептора, с Магнусом дело обстоит сложнее, он настороже с тех пор как вышел из стазиса и увидел Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, или в просторечье Мегатрона, однако думаю откажет. У Альфы Триона я и сама не знаю, что в процессоре засело, его решение может оказаться любым, сколько не склоняй в свою сторону. Клиффджампер… Не знаю, он молод и вполне может оказаться под влиянием Магнуса. И чуть не забыла! Я думаю, что допуск вам нужен не для всяких злодейств и манипуляций, только вот Совету понадобятся причины, по которому он вам нужен выше нынешнего. Что на это скажете?  
— Скажу, что он мне нужен для защиты Кибертрона.  
— Похвально, но Совет скажет, что вы и так достаточно сделали для его охраны. Вас же таскают по скучным пленарным заседаниям, встречам, мероприятиям и, уверена, рано или поздно вы сами станете одним из нас. — Ботаника заметила перемену на фейсплейте Оптимуса. — Вас злит, сказанное мною?  
— Нет, что вы…  
Прайм подумал, что он больше похож на земное выставочное животное, на которую приходят посмотреть обыватели.  
— Тем не менее, я бы предпочёл заполучить его сейчас.  
— Думаю, я смогла бы уделить вам своё время так же, как и вы мне, и сходить с вами, куда вам требуется высокий допуск.  
Оптимус хотел знать больше информации о Мегатроне, но это же весьма щекотливая информация для Совета. И если Магнус решит, что он не должен знать, то так оно и будет. Прайм не мог доверять едва знакомой фемке, плюс, она довольно старый член Совета, а значит должна быть в курсе всех дел, происходящих там с самого своего вступления.  
— А если у меня провокационное дело? Вдруг мне этот допуск нужен для получения информации по нашим разработкам, которые я продам соседней системе.  
— Этим слепым кротам? В таком случае удачи им в претворении в жизнь наших чертежей своими маленькими ручками. А адекватно, мало сфер, которые мы считаем провокационными. Перечислю: Золотой век; внешняя политика; ранее была органика, сейчас после событий на Земле перестала быть таковой; события Великой войны; распространение наших технологий по другим цивилизациям; десептиконский вопрос. Полагаю, вас интересует последнее, а именно Мегатрон. Он мрачное напоминание тёмного прошлого нашей планеты. Советую, просто оставить это в покое.  
— То есть вы мне не поможете? — нетерпеливо сказал Оптимус.  
— Напротив, я согласна помочь, если вы согласны на мои условия, — Ботаника подумала, что это может оказаться интересным. — Я и слова не скажу Совету, если вы беспокоитесь об этом. Только один вопрос: что вы будете делать, когда узнаете всё, что хотели?  
Ответа на этот вопрос, он не знал. Он коротко прикинул три альтернативных исхода событий. «Я узнал правду» — исходное состояние. Первый исход: он не делает ничего, предпочитая не начинать гражданскую войну, которую может уничтожить их планету и попытается исправить всё изнутри. Второй исход: его дезактивируют прежде, чем он сможет что-либо сделать. Третий исход: он возобновляет гражданскую войну вместе с Мегатроном или без него и в таком случае рискует своей жизнью. Оптимус предпочёл бы первый исход событий, так как третий казался ему безумным и совершенно неприемлемым.  
— Пришлите мне карты с метками. Мне может что-то понадобиться во время разведки?  
— Нет, — она встала проводить Оптимуса до выхода. — Вы пойдёте один?  
— Скорей всего, да, — он аккуратно повернулся и последовал за Ботаникой.  
— Лучше возьмите с собой кого-нибудь для сопровождения. Не стоит злоупотреблять безопасностью, даже если миссия кажется лёгкой. До встречи, — сказала она ему у двери.  
— До свидания, — они друг другу кивнули и разошлись.  
***

Оптимус, недолго думая, решил позвать с собой на разведку Джазза. Бамблби слишком шумный, недисциплинированный и обязательно взял бы с собой Сари. Балкхед слишком большой и опять же шумный, он там бы больше порушил, нежели что-нибудь сделал. Он хотел взять и Ретчета, но не хотел тревожить его старые раны, связанные с войной. Джазз же имел значительный опыт в разведке и был одним из немногих с кем у него были хорошие отношения, так что его кандидатура была более чем удовлетворительна.  
Он настроился на коммуникационную частоту диверсанта.  
Оптимус: «Привет. Не отвлекаю от важных дел?»  
Джазз: «Привет. Не-а, я только вышел из подзарядки».  
Оптимус: «Не хочешь провести время вместе?».  
Джазз: «Вау. Это слегка неожиданно, точнее очень сильно неожиданно. Мне готовится прямо сейчас идти полировать свой корпус в ожидании встречи с тобой?»  
Оптимус: «Эм… Прости, я не понимаю этой шутки».  
Джазз: «Ок. Я не удержался, ты звучал так, как будто ты — человеческий самец, а я — человеческая самка, которую ты зовёшь на совместное времяпровождение. Жаль, что ты не понял отсылки».  
Оптимус: «Однозначно тебе нужно меньше изучать их культуру».  
Джазз: «Нет. Она крута, и не спорь».  
Оптимус: «Я и не спорю… Ладно, забудь. Так ты согласен?»  
Джазз: «Согласен. Где, когда, насколько опасно?»  
Оптимус: «Аякон, пересечение пятой и седьмой автомагистрали. Через два груна. Достаточно опасно. Ты точно хочешь пойти?»  
Джазз: «Не хотел бы, сразу сказал. С тебя куб сверхзаряженного и объяснения. Увидимся!»  
Оптимус мог только надеется, что всё пройдёт гладко. Он заранее готовил себя к тому, что банда преступников/десептиконы/отшельник-ренегат встретят их в туннеле, попытаются убить, а потом с таким же усердием рассказывать о своём нелёгком функционировании, когда на них оденут блокираторы или напичкают транквилизаторами.  
***

— И к чему эта секретность?  
Они приняли форму альтмода и покатили в сторону плато Гидракс.  
— Неофициальная разведка. Туда, куда мы направляемся, запрещено находится, но место заброшено и никакой активности за последние звёздные циклы не обнаружено. Меня попросили расследовать его, — они спустились в подземный тоннель.  
— Неплохо. А в чём суть задания? — Джазз сравнялся с Оптимусом.  
— Обследовать туннели, найти аномалии и если есть возможность, исправить, — Оптимус открыл переданную Ботаникой карту, — на следующем повороте останавливаемся и идём на своих двоих.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Здесь, — они затормозили и обратно трансформировались в робоформу.  
От основного туннеля отделялся другой, в котором отсутствовало освещение. Оптимус ещё раз сверился с картой:  
— Официально тут туннель, в конце которого тупик.  
— И конечно же это ложь.  
— Верно. По старым картам одно из ответвлений ведёт к десептиконским тоннелям времён гражданской войны, — Оптимус включил фары и зашёл в тёмный подземный коридор  
— Интересно. Спорю, натолкнёмся на какой-нибудь правительственный заговор или что-то в этом роде, — визор Джазза автоматически включил функцию ночного видения, как он оказался во тьме.  
— Ты стал таким оживлённым, когда уволился.  
— Это потому что проц никто не плавит. Занимаюсь любимыми вещами, пропагандирую другие культуры. «Специалист по инопланетному искусству» — красиво звучит, согласись.  
— Лучше, чем «командир ремонтной бригады», — Оптимус несильно улыбнулся. — Там углубление. Идём.  
Они подошли к выцветшей дверной панели. Джазз стучал по стене в поисках контрольной панели. Оптимус проверял толщину двери.  
— Можно идти дальше, — Джазз открыл панель и осмотрел внутренности. — Чтобы этот кусок древнего шлака заработал нужно быть гением.  
Они прошли ещё несколько километров прежде, чем нашли работающую панель доступа.  
— Технологии не так уж далеко шагнули со времён Великих войн, — Джазз подключил разъём в пальце к панели.  
— Что довольно странно. У нас министр науки ветеран этих войн, но мы не сдвинулись ни на шаг от того, что были у нас прежде, даже забыли некоторые.  
Джазз сосредоточился на взломе. Сам по себе он не представлял сложности, но в системе было скрыто множество ловушек от хакеров.  
— Мы словно живём в статике, иногда прерываемой десептиконами или исследованием других планет.  
— Планеты, которые я посещал были вообще без разумных форм жизни. Совет не особо любит взаимодействовать с другими расами. По мне, очень глупо. Сидим на своём холодном куске металла и не видим ничего другого, — Джазз отсоединился от панели, — попробуй открыть. Я снял блокировку.  
Дверная панель ушла в стену лишь на четверть, поэтому пришлось применить грубую силы на её створках.  
Такой же тёмный туннель поприветствовал Оптимуса и Джазза.  
***  
Целый джоор они бродили по коридорам в абсолютной тишине, иногда передавая друг другу сообщения по комм-линку. Серые корпуса дезактивов то и дело встречались на их пути. У одних были проплавлены корпуса, другие словно ушли в стазис и не активировались.  
«Как думаешь, их можно опознать?» — спросил Оптимус.  
«Только некоторых. В Золотом веке рабочий класс не регистрировали во Всеобщем Архиве. Максимум, что можно узнать, так это тип модели и дату активации. Удивительно, как они ещё не заржавели тут».  
Оптимус заметил поблёскивающий от света фар предмет в горке пыли. Когда он его поднял, оказалось, что это датпад. Он не имел внешних повреждений, можно сказать в рабочем состоянии, но за прошедшие тысячи лет микропозитронный источник энергии, поддерживающий его работу истощился. Прайм открыл боковую ячейку и достал карту памяти. «Потом посмотрю», — решил Прайм и положил её в сабспейс.  
На перекрёстке Оптимус отметил расходящиеся туннели припасённой светящейся краской: пройдённый — стрелкой вниз, коридоры прямо, влево и направо — тем же знаком, только соответствующим их направлениям.  
«Может нам стоит разделиться», — предложил Джазз.  
«Мне не нравится эта идея, — воспротивился Прайм. — Ты же знаешь, что тут плохая связь. Мы можем обмениваться сообщениями, да и только, на расстоянии десяти метров. Здесь далеко не безопасно, чтобы ходить в одиночку без связи».  
«Хорошо-хорошо. Не стоит так кипишиться, я просто предложил. Ну и куда тогда направляемся? На переданной тобой карте куча разветвлений и зон без какой-лиюо маркировки. Тебе не кажется странным, что за столько ворн Совет ни разу не удосужился послать сюда разведотряд? Здесь можно неплохо укрыться от погони», — Джазз осматривал проход правого коридора.  
«Мехи на полу с тобой не согласны. Была бы здесь возможность выжить, они бы тут не лежали дезактивами. Думаю, эту территорию зачистили и вычеркнули из анналов. Пойдём», — Оптимус жестом показал на правый тоннель.  
Джазз зашёл первым. Металлическая створка мгновенно за ним закрылась. В заднем коридоре что-то громко хлопнуло.  
— Джазз, как обстановка, приём? — встревоженно спросил Оптимус по коммуникационной частоте.  
Ему никто не ответил.  
С той стороны застучали по металлу.  
— Джазз, ты меня слышишь? Если «да», то постучи один раз, — как можно громче сказал Прайм у створок.  
Джазз не постучал один раз, однако Оптимус заметил системность в его стуках: три быстрых удара, пауза в астросекунду, ещё один удар, пауза, два удара, пауза, один удар.  
В Академии всех курсантов заставлял вызубривать систему стуков, их амплитуду, числовые коэффициенты. Всю эту мешанину малосвязанных между собой параметров кураторы называли шифром. Первые стуки относились к теме, вторые — к своему состоянию, третьи — к действиям, четвёртые — к направлению, а на каждую цифру от одного до девяти приходилось своё слово. Джазз по расчётам Оптимуса передал такое сообщение: «Заперто. Хорошо. Идти. Вперёд».  
Прайм ударил по перегородке четыре раза, потом один раз и затем ещё раз: «Открыто. Хорошо. Принять», — давая понять, что до него дошло послание. Он повторил, но с другими параметрами: два-один-два-два — «Спасение. Хорошо. Идти. Обратно».  
Три-один-один. План действий сформирован. Оптимус трансформировался и поехал назад.  
В туннелях загорелся свет. Оптимус от неожиданности вздрогнул, фары были уже бесполезны. «Это место под запретом. Любая активность в этом месте отслеживается Советом, а значит они должны получать отчёты об аномалиях в этой зоне. Надеюсь…» — мрачно подумал он и продолжил путь.  
***

Оптимус в негодовании рубил топором по толстой перегородке. Оружие лишь оставляло полосы на шершавой поверхности, не причиняя серьёзного вреда. Приступ гнева длился всего цикл, после чего Прайм свернул оружие  
Путь назад был отрезан, а на двери было выцарапано лаконичное предложение: «Это конец?».  
Оптимус измученно сел, облокотившись спинной панелью о перегородку. Ему было необходимо успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на их с Джаззом спасении. «Не могла же Ботаника знать об этом. Но она в Совете дольше, чем Ультра Магнус… Нет. У неё нет мотивов для моего убийства. К Юникрону это! Мне нужно найти Джазза, а не искать виновного», — он смог подавить приступ страха и отправится обратно к месту, где они разделились.  
При нормальном освещении коридоры выглядели совершенно по-другому. Раньше они казались просто последним пристанищем для десептиконов, что не хотели сдаваться в плен, теперь были похожи на площадку для игр на выживание. Оптимус ни разу не видел вражеской символики на стенах или на самой первой дверной панели. Он уже начал сомневаться был ли этот туннель на самом деле десептиконским: те помечали своих знаком всё, что было возможным.  
Когда Прайм добрался до перекрёстка, ничего не поменялось: правый коридор остался закрытым. На карте этот район был изображён схематично и соединялся с коридором, что идёт прямо. Значит он встретит Джазза, если пойдёт по нему.  
Аварийная система оповещения полупрозрачной искажённой панелью активировалась на стенах всех тоннелей. Оптимус настороженно посмотрел на развёрнутый сбоку экран. Он оставался серым, но вместо какого-либо сообщения оно издавало шум.  
Через цикл все экраны погасли. «Должно быть Джазз нашёл аварийную рубку. На старых путях таких много осталось», — подумал Прайм и продолжил ехать по коридору.  
Один из сидящих дезактивов упал на пол, когда мимо проезжал Оптимус. Прайм вернулся к нему и хотел поставить его на прежнее место.  
Фейсплейт меха уже осыпался, а корпус был проплавлен в грудной пластине. Оптимус Поднял лёгкое тело и положил на место. К его сожалению, от вмешательства корпус ещё больше разрушился, и на пол с громким лязгом упал старый аудионоситель. Прайм поднял его и с неохотой нажал на кнопку воспроизведения, предполагая найти хоть какую-нибудь полезную информацию об этих тоннелях.  
«Запись номер один. Привет, — начал говорить весёлый звонкий голос. — Друзья уговорили меня купить эту странную штуку, у них она тоже есть. Они сказали: „У тебя много мыслей, Тейлгейт. Ты очень крут и должен их записывать“ и тому подобное. Кстати, меня зовут Тейлгейт. Ладно, я соврал. Никто не говорил ничего подобного, чего уж говорить, и друзей собственно у меня тоже нет, так что покупка этого гаджета чисто моя инициатива. Я работаю чистильщиком внешней обшивки кораблей. Знаю, работка так себе, но на жизнь хватает. Может быть, надо было солгать, сказав, что я работаю телохранителем какого-нибудь сенатора. Но я решил: здесь я не буду врать. Пока-пока на этом. Может мне понравится слушать это снова и снова. Теперь точно прощаюсь».  
Оптимус пропустил самые первые записи. В основном, в них автор описывал 42 способа приготовить стуриальский студень.  
«Запись тридцать четыре. Привет. Это снова Тейлгейт. У меня появился новый друг. Его зовут Циклонус. Он крутой, большой и фиолетовый, а ещё в угрюмости может соперничать с самим Юникроном, — на фоне слышится глухое „Я тебя ненавижу“. — Ну вот, он не оценил. Я прямо опечален этим. Но ничего, Циклонус всё равно классный. Мы проводим много времени вместе. Он водит меня по разным местам: рынкам, музеям, аренам. Правда последнее мне не очень нравиться. Мне однажды чей-то оторванный шефрон прямо на руки упал. Ладно… Мне его Циклонус поймал. Он очень восхищается тем, кто выступал там. Не помню, как его звали… Метаттон, вроде. Ай, не надо вот тыкать меня своим острым когтём в шею, я почти угадал! Ой, да запомнил я. Мегатрон. Не надо тыкать. Прощаюсь, пока меня насквозь не затыкали».  
Прайм заинтересовался. Мало где найдёшь подробные сведения об отдельно взятых десептиконах, кроме Мегатрона и Старскрима, данные о которых сводятся к тому, что там чуть ли не прямым текстом написано «они плохие» и как они зверствовали во время войны, но это и он сам был склонен принимать за правду.  
Оптимус включил следующую запись:  
«Запись тридцать пять. Привет. У меня всё нормально, жив, здоров и полон сил. У меня всё замечательно! Лучше даже быть не может: мой фейсплейт украшает самая счастливая улыбка из всех возможных. Ладно, это ложь… Я же обещал не лгать в первой записи. Меня уволили… Конечно, мои коллеги также не сохранили работу, но… всё равно это неприятно! — голос стих, и пару кликов никто не говорил. — Однако я не унываю! Столько перспектив открывается передо мной, свободным и энергичным. Циклонус говорит, что это происходит повсеместно по планете. Интересно, он-то откуда знает?! Кстати о нём, он рассказывал о манифестах Мета… ой, Мегатрона, что он против подобного потребительского использования рабочих мехов, что Сенат не станет проводить реформы в нашу пользу, да и вообще кого-то слушать. Мне нравиться его позиция: он говорит правильные вещи — но как он добьётся своего? Я просто маленький бот-работяга, который хочет быть способным себя обеспечить, и чтобы общество уважало его труд. Мне не нравится быть тем, кого можно выбросить за ненадобностью… — Тейлгейт замолчал, — Но, повторюсь, я не унываю! Всё со временем наладится. Вот Мегатроновых манифестов почитаю, ознакомлюсь, замотивируюсь для поисков заработка. Вдруг навпечатляюсь на какие-нибудь великие свершения. Хе-хе! На том и порешим. На том я и прощаюсь. Надеюсь, не слишком пафосно звучало».  
«Запись сорок шесть. Привет! Возможно, это моя последняя запись. Нас заперли в каком-то подземелье. Все волнуются, ищут выход… — сделал долгую паузу Тейлгейт, — ты знал это?! Знал?! Ты с самого начала понимал, что этот шарков митинг — ловушка, и обрёк многих мехов на смерть от истощения или ещё хуже. Ты и твоя десептиконская братия использовали нас ради своей выгоды. Знаки вокруг — лучшее тому доказательство. Надеюсь, вы довольны, что те, за которых вы как бы сражаетесь, погибнут. Я верил тебе. Ты был моим другом…»  
Оптимус посмотрел дальше в каталоге была ещё одна запись:  
«Запись сорок шесть. Запись сорок шесть. Запись сорок шесть, — не переставая повторял голос меха, а затем тихо засмеялся. — Ха-ха-ха… Это всё ложь. Многие ушли искать выход в том числе и я. По пути мне не попалось ни одного кибертронца — эти коридоры бесконечны. Я не знаю сколько времени прошло: мой хронометр сломался, пока нас переносили. Мне кажется, что за мной следят. Правда если это и так, то невелика потеря — я и так впаду в вечный стазис. Прости меня, Циклонус, если ты когда-нибудь услышишь эти записи. Я осознал, что это не ваша территория. Здесь нет ни энергетических меток, что ты мне показывал раньше, ни какой-либо охранной системы. Я рад, что встретил тебя…»  
Запись прерывается звуком выстрела из бластера. Прайм положил в саб-спейс аудионоситель: он хотел отдать его Циклонусу, слава Праймусу у него были сведения, куда его расположили после захвата. Ему было жаль мелкого меха — жертва обстоятельств, что просто хотела лучшей жизни.  
Оптимус всегда старался верить в идеологию, преподаваемую ещё в Академии: «все мы винтики в одном механизме» — все часть одного общества, где каждому есть место и все работают на благо Кибертрона. «Только странно, что этот механизм отвергает свои же части», — подумал он и продолжил путь по туннелю. Прайм ненавидел думать о таких вещах — это было выше его понимания. Он просто хотел мира, где никто никого не принуждает, без тирании и торжества сильных.


	2. Chapter 2

Оптимус шёл несколько мегациклов. По его подсчётам в Гвардии уже должны были отправить поисковый отряд. Другой вопрос: кончиться ли она хорошо для Оптимуса и Джазза — задавал себе Прайм. Совет может и превратно воспринять эту вылазку на запретную территорию времён гражданской войны. Он даже и не надеялся на счастливый исход после принудительной отправки на ремонтные работы или отстранения Сентинела из-за его нападения на Ультра Магнуса. Оптимус часто возвращался к мыслям о бывшем друге. Ему было непонятно, почему тот так поступил. Почему Сентинел ничего не сказал о свих переживаниях по поводу Блэкарахнии? И зачем потом приплели десептиконов к этой истории? Но… на самом деле он знал ответы на все эти вопросы, только вот не хотел в них верить.  
Коридоры сменялись такими же коридорами с такой же планировкой и очень походили между собой. Единственным их отличием было количество дезактивов вокруг. Оптимусу казалось, что он будет вечно по ним блуждать, пока наконец он не наткнулся в тупик.  
Гладкая белая стена выглядела неестественно, среди мёртвых тел и шлака вокруг. Прайм подумал, что времени у него достаточно времени, возможно, даже слишком, чтобы потратить несколько циклов на исследование тупика… который не привёл ни к чему. Тупик, несмотря на свою очевидную странность, оказался без всяких изысков: скрытых панелей, лазеров, тайных заметок, видных только под определённым углом. Когда Оптимус потерял почти весь энтузиазм раскрыть загадку этой стены, посреди неё прежде незаметные пазы ушли в стену и образовали проём.  
Прайм знал, что обычно такие события не несут за собой ничего хорошего, но зашёл с пониманием того, что едва ли он смог бы найти выход стандартным способом. Вспоминая последнюю запись Тейлгейта, он зашёл внутрь.  
Как только Оптимус зашёл в комнату, загорелся свет, рассеивая тьму комнаты. Прайма окружали лабораторные столы, панели, шкафчики, капсулы и стул-фиксатор, но без какого-либо намёка на ещё одно помещение впереди.  
Прайм осмотрел шкафчики на наличие оставленных веще й, но находил только полупустые флаконы с маркировкой «Джет», «Баффаут» и «Психо» и множество хирургических инструментов. В уме сделав заметку, он продолжил исследование лаборатории — его внимание привлекли панели. Оптимус не ожидал, что они до сих пор будут активны, однако те были в рабочем состоянии.  
На чёрном экране светло-голубым шрифтом под строками нераспознаваемого текста засветились опции выбора:  
1) [Данные повреждены. Обратитесь в службу поддержки компании-производителя High Moon inc.];  
2) Ход эксперимента;  
3) Состояние материалов;  
4) Итоги и выводы.  
Первый допустимый вариант вывел на панели видеозапись. Затемнённый силуэт неестественно скрипучим голосом рассказывал о лаборатории:  
«Дата:. — звуковые помехи, — „Психо“: объекты В-003 и Н-335 проявили большую толерантность к препарату — необходимо повысить содержание технопона в инъекциях. Потери в результате интоксикации других объектов: Т-046. Результат: эффект от „Психо“ почти достиг желаемого результата с минимум потерь среди испытуемых. Рекомендации: продолжить опыты ещё семь декациклов, если результат не улучшится — оставить препарат в состоянии, наиболее соответствующим конечной цели. „Баффаут“: большинство объектов испытывает тяжёлое депрессивное состояние, сопровождаемое сбоем в процессоре, которое вызывает нарушение в восприятии реальности, вплоть до галлюцинаций. Потери: невозможно выявить в следствии параллельности проводимых опытов. Результат: соответствует ожидаемому. Рекомендации: изъять один объект в запертую комнату, трижды в солярный цикл вводя инъекции испытуемому…»  
Дальше Оптимус не решился читать: и без этого было ясно, что здесь проводились эксперименты над кибертронцами. Они проводились, как полагал Прайм, либо в других помещениях, которые он ещё не нашёл, либо непосредственно в самих тоннелях, что объяснило бы неадекватное поведение Тейлгейта на последней записи. Он решил выбрать следующую опцию на панели. Тот же голос, но силуэт отличался угловатой формой головы:  
«Дата:. — она снова скрылась за шумом помех. — Сырьё, 115 мехов, прибыло недавно. Инвентарь и химикаты присутствуют в необходимом количестве. Аппаратура исправна и не требует наладки. Последние потери: 36 объектов, не проявившие отличные от необходимых реакции — идентификация невозможна; Т-046 — интересна толерантность к вводимым препаратам, в особенности к „Баффауту“, однако конструкция сырья не предусматривала серьёзные физические нагрузки на корпус, а именно выстрелы от бластера — при сборке было дано имя Тейлгейт. Иные потери не существенны для дела».  
Особой надобности просматривать дальнейшие некрологи не было. Загадка туннеля тихой поступью подходит к своему завершению: собранные на митинг были пойманы, дабы отправить на опыты в секретную зону. Затем, чтобы потом не получить разглашения среди общественности, были уничтожены карты местности и заблокированы все входы и выходы. Оставался вопрос: почему дезактивов не убрали. Они лежали так, словно после своей гибели они никому не были нужны — они не были тронуты. Неужели экспериментаторы чувствовали свою ненаказуемость, раз позволили себе эту оплошность — Прайм сильно сомневался в этом. «Помещение, возможно, было покинуто в спешке, если тут оставили химикаты», — подумал он и положил по флакону каждого в сабспейс. «Хм-м-м… это место было рядом с боевыми действиями начала гражданской войны. Может быть, как только появилась угроза обнаружения десептиконами они быстро покинули базу, о существовании которой все вскоре забыли или умолчали». Оптимус решил пока отложить пространные теории, пока не найдёт выход из этого места — без него им явно будет не до размышлений. Он подумал, что если они как-то эвакуировались, значит, есть способ выбраться наружу.  
Прайм искал на стенах план эвакуации. Пародия на него висела, загороженная массивным шкафом, около ближнего левого угла помещения, однако в нём говорилось, что выход лежит за запертой дверью, куда пошёл Джазз. Прайм нервно засмеялся…, а затем по очереди подходил к одной панели, то к другой. Там приводились сколь многочисленные, столь и малопонятные формулы и соединения, составлялась статистика эффективности на смертность, одни и те же уведомления о неисправности — там было почти всё, за исключением дат, имён или организаций. Просматривая видеозапись за видеозаписью, он надеялся найти какую-нибудь зацепку: знакомый силуэт, неосторожно брошенное слово, — хоть что-то. «Ха-ха… я становлюсь как Сентинел. Таким же безумным в своём искании», — он никогда не забудет, как его друга разместили в лечебнице.  
«Кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт» — один из заветов Праймуса. В кои-то ворн он вспомнил его, когда обнаружил, что хотел.  
Ботаника!  
Энергоподпись Ботаники стояла на приказе о срочном выводе персонала с секретного объекта. Её голос оповещал о сворачивании экспериментов и консервации зоны.  
«Это уже не смешно!» — с досадой подумал Прайм и сполз вниз по стене, слушая как один из старейших членов Совета приказывает своим оплавкам «бросить бесполезную отработку и отправляться на основной объект для сдачи полученной информации». Он знал, что ему не поверят, даже если он лично принесёт доказательства и бросит им перед оптикой. «Ты доволен? Ты горд собой?» — спросил однажды Мегатрон во время его посещения пленника. Видел бы сейчас его гримасу худший враг — засмеялся низким голосом, словно он это давно предвидел.  
Почему его отправили сюда, спрашивал он себя. Он не понимал, зачем просить в место, где находятся твои грязные секреты, которые предпочли бы остаться забытыми в пасти Юникрона. Он долго думал, очень долго, и пришёл вывод, что с такими тайнами, которыми ополз Совет, если хочешь правды, следует спрашивать у источника лично, иначе это останется лишь гипотезой, основанной на данных из «сомнительного непроверенного источника, который на момент перепроверки не представляет из себя обычные трансмагистрали для скрытой переправки провизии» или как ещё замаскируют настоящую цель этих коридоров.  
В таких мрачных раздумьях Оптимус Прайм даже не заметил нависшего над ним меха. Джазз коснулся его манипулятора, и автобот вскочил в боевую стойку, сразу активировав боевой топор. И, конечно, увидев знакомый фейсплейт сразу опустил его. Оптимус немного покачал из стороны в сторону головой в попытке быстрей прийти в себе и посмотрел прямо на Джазза. Вид у него был значительно потрёпанный.  
— Давно не виделись, — начал бывший элитгардовец. — Я по пути к тебе встретил несколько очень «дружелюбных» ботов. Они были столь любезны, что даже решили показать мне «дорогу к высшей сущности», как они выразились. Конечно, меня одновременно радует и смущает факт того, что на них были инсигнии нашего знака, однако не могу не заметить, что это, шарк, кусни бампер, очень плохо для нас.  
— Привет, — после рассказа он передумал убирать оружие, — а я нашёл причину, почему дезактивы валяются тут и там. Здесь использовали политически несогласных в качестве материала для опытов химикатов, а как только стало горячо — убрались в безопасное место и заблокировали коридоры. Е-е-е! Мы только, что подписали себе смертный приговор.  
— Мы его подписали, как только решили пойти сюда. Ты был в переделках и покрупнее: Мегатрон с ратью десов куда круче, нежели безумные старики из Совета, — видя, что его слова не имеют должного эффекта, он сменил тему, — а я бегал вверх-вниз по лестнице, забегая во все комнаты, пока не нашёл систему принудительной эвакуации. Кстати, как, наверное, ты уже понял, путь свободен. Идти особенно некуда, но ничто не мешает, подобно шарктиконам до конца актива жить на помойки и питаться, чем Праймус пошлёт или соседи, те же самые шарктиконы.  
Оптимус долго переваривал последние фразы, пока не рассмеялся от их абсурдности и даже в некотором роде правдивости. Заливистый длительный смех прервался так же, как и начался — мгновенно.  
— Полагаю, я знаю, куда нам надо идти. Едва ли они успели поменять коды доступа в тюрьме, — Прайм располагал таинственным знанием, что его точно не будут там ждать.  
— Ты же не имеешь в виду… — Джазз изрядно удивился, теперь план со свалкой казался ему не настолько ужасным.  
— Навестим старых знакомых… И, пока ещё не поздно, я хочу сказать кое-что. Спасибо за поддержку. Это многое для меня значит, — Оптимус поднял голову.  
Он легко, как умел только он, улыбнулся и поднял маску из пазов. Держа наготове топор, Прайм пошёл к выходу.  
«Хех, словно он сможет исполнить свою маленькую революцию без меня», — немного тронутый неожиданной благодарностью Джазз последовал за ним. Ему стало интересно, чем же кончится их пути.  
***

Оптимус и Джазз шли к выходу полностью опустошённые, хоть и имевшие примерный план на будущее. Победа автоботов по сути ничем не отличалась от победы десептиконов, а Мегатрон не забудет алозначным нанесённого поражения, изгнания с родной планеты.  
Оптимус понимал, армия десов не разбита, а всего лишь рассредоточена по галактике и ждёт своего часа в то время, как автоботское общество разлагается с каждым солярным циклом.  
И наконец Оптимус решил разрезать тишину  
— Джазз, ты видел Великую войну? — Оптимус и не надеялся получить исчерпывающий ответ.  
— Да.  
— Какой же она была?  
— Беспощадной, — в своём коснословии Джазз всё больше походил на Рэтчета.  
— Но с чего она началась?  
— Кризис золотого века. Только верхушка власти была удовлетворена жизнью — остальные же расплачивались за них. Многие ворны они эксплуатировали обычных граждан. Кибертронцы жили в нищете, и мало кто ведал лучшей жизни. В основном при униках и энергоне среди обычных мехов были полицейские, учёные, канцелярщики и прочие бюрократы.  
— Неужели Сенату было всё равно?  
— Желание что-то изменить было не у очень многих ботов, но и они быстро исчезали с высоких постов.  
— А Мегат…  
— Он, — перебил его Джазз, — был простым шахтёром, которому повезло оказаться в центре бузы, устроенной его коллегами, и убил какого-то сенатора. Не знаю каким образом, но затем Мегатрон стал популярным гладиатором на подпольных боях.  
— Значит, известная персона плюс недовольное общество.  
— Равно основе для восстания. Хватало и того, что нельзя было работать по иной программе, заложенной в проце. Создан мусорщиком только им можешь быть, к примеру. А некоторые боты не могли прожить даже больше десяти ворн из-за своей специфики работы — они могли погибнуть из-за отравления, износа и пр.  
В сознании Оптимуса предстал образ Сентинела. Раньше ему было неприятно вспоминать о своём бывшем друге, но сейчас он испытывал в некотором роде сожаление о его судьбе.  
— Только вот Мегатрон предлагал военную диктатуру. С помощью Старскрима он уничтожил большую часть Сената, а незадолго до этого — устроил прямой эфир линчевания Сентинела Прайма — тёзки нашего общего знакомого. Главные паразиты исчезали, но были предприняты попытки примирения, компромисса. Создание десептиконской политической партии, организация публичных дебатов и прочие подачки со стороны верхушки были лишь профанацией, пока ликвидировали симпатизирующих десам аристократов и уничтожали их прибежища. Тогда на слуху был Институт: все боялись попасть в их манипуляторы и выйти перепрошитыми.  
— Кроме Мегатрона, никто не пытался выйти против всего этого?  
— Был один скромный мех Орион. Он пытался через связи в Сенате провести Мегатрона в правящие круги. Как потом оказалось, они были хорошими друзьями. Однако пропал и Орион, чтобы затем появился твоя тёзка — Оптимус. Более боевой, более идеалистичный, с другим усовершенствованным корпусом — новый Орион. Мегатрон не смог принять это — он посчитал, что тому промыли проц. Я его не виню — Оптимус стал говорить иные вещи, наподобие: давайте проведём поверхностные реформы — в радикальных изменениях нет потребности и т.п. Только народ не хотел старого. Он хотел революции.  
Фейсплейт Джазза не выражал ничего. Его голос не дрожал от печали или отчаяние, а казался безразличным.  
— Почему ты присоединился к автоботам?  
— С каждым солярным циклом десептиконы становились всё жёстче и злее. Они стали безудержной беснующейся толпой — страдали невинные. Автоботы были более мирными и умеренными, а Оптимус не производил впечатления милитаристского социопата с кучей оплавков на привязи.  
— Как же она кончилась?  
— Не знаю. Однажды Мегатрон и десы просто исчезли. Как бы их не искали, от них не нашли и следа. Только спустя тысяч ворн они появились, хотя чего я рассказываю — ты сам был свидетелем их возвращения… его возвращения, — Джазз многозначительно посмотрел в Оптимусову оптику. — Забей… Думаю, в этом главную роль сыграли Омега Супримы. Естественно, автоботы объявили свою победу. Лучше ли мы стали жить? Я бы сказал «да» с тем самым добавлением, что с каждый шарковым ворном мы словно возвращаемся к кризису Золотого века.  
— Вот как, — мрачно проговорил Оптимус.  
Рэтчет не рассказывал эту часть истории. Он был разочарован: нет, ни старым доктором, а всей той историей, которой его кормили в Академии. Он понял, что ему лгали с самого начала. Прайм знал, что его используют, что он марионетка, но теперь он впервые задался вопросом: а нужно ли это ради блага Кибертрона? Тот ли он спаситель, который нужен гнилому миру.  
Кибертрон встретил их мрачными улочками производственного района.  
***

Когда шланги перестали передавать корпусу энергон, потухшая оптика активировалась, давая хозяину чёткое изображение его тёмной камеры. Ничего не изменилось: всё осталось на своих местах. Оставленный чуть выше минимальной отметки энергон отзывался глухой болью в голове. Мегатрон не знал сколько времени прошло с ухода Оптимуса, однако он был рад вновь увидеть его здесь.  
— Ты так и будешь стоять и смотреть на меня, Прайм? — последнее слово Мегатрон специально удлинил. — Если хочешь поговорить или исполнить свои грязные потайные желания, то я весь во внимании…  
Оптимус подошёл, ярко голубой свет решёток блеском отражался от его фейсплейта. Он активировал топор.  
В разуме Прайма пронёсся момент, когда он выстрелил в камеры наблюдения в коридоре, где расположили Циклонуса.  
Оптимус замахнулся.  
Перед его оптикой предстал ошеломлённый взгляд спайс-джета после того, как он отдал Циклонусу аудионоситель. Он вновь и вновь вспоминает этот фрагмент: десептикон молча отворачивается к пустой спине и говорит: «Уходи». Его голос чуть дрожит.  
От панели управления камеры Мегатрона остались лишь жалкие обломки.  
Мегатрон удивлённо уставился на, как ему казалось, обезумевшего Оптимуса.  
— Что ты делаешь? — он даже забыл добавить издевательское обращение «Прайм». Автобот ничего не ответил и подошёл к его «трону».  
— А ты не такой слабак. По крайней мере, тебе хватает силы и мужества убить парализованного противника.  
Прайм искромсал энергокабели стула и ввёл активатор.  
— Неожиданно… — после долгого молчания сказал Мегатрон.  
Через несколько циклов владыка десов уже мог самостоятельно стоять на своих двоих и стирал остатки энергона с корпуса. Но Оптимуса уже не было в помещении — он уже ждал Мегатрона в коридоре.  
— Поймал, а теперь освобождаешь: какой же ты непостоянный, Прайм.  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом, — прорычал Оптимус подошедшему к нему десептикону.  
— Скоро здесь будет целая армия. Надеюсь, у тебя есть план.  
— Идём, — махнул рукой Оптимус.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — Мегатрон подумал, что именно таким способом Старскрим получал удовольствие, доводя его своим притворным послушанием.  
Прайм шёл медленно, давая всея десептиконов идти наравне с ним. Они направлялись к радиорубке, где Джазз взял на себя управление тюремным комплексом.  
— Всё готово, Оптимус, — сказал он, когда заметил в проходе своего сообщника. Камеры показывали всех десов, окромя Циклонуса, в узких комнатушках, насупившихся, отчаявшихся. — Ты уверен, что это того стоит?  
— Он уверен, — ответил за него Мегатрон, — иначе меня бы здесь и не было, равно как и тебя. Разрешишь?  
Джазз отошёл от консоли и позволил Мегатрону сделать то, ради чего его и привели… ради чуда. Пара автоботов могли быть свидетелями обыкновенного чуда, которому не требовалось ни тщательной подготовки, ни воли Праймуса, ни слепой удачи.  
— Мои верные десептиконы, это Мегатрон! — многие заозирались в поисках источника звука, — посмотрите на себя: сломленные, сидящие в клетках, словно звери — это то, что вы хотели показать Кибертрону… своё смирение к поражению? — как будто и не он недавно плевался кислотой. — Где ваша гордость? Где ваша отвага? Ничего ещё не кончилось… Я иду, а вы сами решайте кем будете: животными или воинами!  
Прежде пустая оптика наполнилась решимостью. Боевые кличи раздавались из всех камер непрерывным монотонным звуком. Все как один твердили три слова: «Да здравствует Мегатрон!». Так и случилось необыкновенное: хватило всего несколько пафосных фраз, чтобы сплотить, соединить вместе самых больших изгоев планеты.  
— Не присоединишься? — спросил Мегатрон у Оптимуса.  
— Не предашь при первой удачной возможности? — ответил тот.  
Мегатрон неоднозначно улыбнулся и прихрамывая вышел из центра управления.  
— Как бы я хотел знать, что мы не совершили ошибку, дав им свободу, — манипуляторы Джазза сомкнулись позади его головы, — ещё одной войны Кибертрон, возможно, и не выдержит.  
Мегатрон, по мнению Оптимуса, давно перестал считать своей первоначальной целью захват обедневшей планеты, что едва располагает вооружением даже для своей защиты, нежели колоний, давно ставшими независимыми торговыми точками в межгалактической торговле. Он полагал, что Мегатрон построит своё государство, свою Великую Десептиконскую империю, куда будут стекаться и кибертронские автоботы, видя энтропию Кибертрона. Ему не потребуется огнём и мечом прорубать дорогу к подчинению — она сама предложит себя, когда поймёт свою несостоятельность.  
Оптимус последний раз посмотрел на экраны и вышел прочь, оставляя Джазза одного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragon - Radioactive  
> (Мой желание почитать визуальную новеллу по TF всё никак не затихает)


End file.
